Piper's Breakdown
by Aria184
Summary: To my readers: I have decided to keep my first ending - we all have to deal with Leo dying... please write me in a review and let me know what you are just craving to have in the story... I will try my best to include it! Thanks reviewers and readers!
1. Teaser

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed.

**Summary: **What happens when Piper is brutally raped, and inside her own home? Will the sisters be able to handle the emotional stress? Read, and find out! This is a teaser for a story I will write in the next couple of days. 

**Author's Notes:** This is a teaser to the story I will write if I get more than five reviews. I just want to know that I am not writing this just for myself. Thanks. J So, please remember to review!

***

Phoebe and Paige hurriedly grabbed their coats, and left the manor, slamming the door to make sure it locked. Phoebe quickly walked around to the driver's side of the car, and opened the door. She put the keys in the ignition, and then started the car. Paige got into the passenger seat and put her seatbelt on. As Phoebe was pulling away, she reached for her seatbelt, and strapped it across her body. She drove slowly down the streets, searching for Piper. Paige concentrated in the driver's seat to somehow sense Piper, but it was no use.

Paige threw her hands up in frustration, "I can't believe this! That jerk is going to pay!"

Phoebe nodded her head, and said through clenched teeth, "Oh, he will…he will."

Cole shimmered into the back seat and Phoebe swerved the car, "What the hell Cole? If you ever do that again, I swear – "

Cole motioned for Phoebe to be quiet and angrily said, "You are mad at me for trying to help you? Well then," and he began to shimmer out.

Phoebe stopped him, "Cole, please wait. I need your help. Please…She might be lying in the cold somewhere. I don't think I could stand it if I lost another sister."

"Did you tell Leo yet?"

Phoebe looked at Cole through the rearview mirror, "And tell him what, exactly?" She pushed her foot unknowingly against the gas pedal, and the car picked up speed.

Cole shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, but dammit Phoebe, you have to tell him."

Phoebe swerved again as tears sprang to her eyes.

Paige continued to look at the conversationalists with raised eyebrows, "Okay. Any time you two-year-olds want to finish this…"

And then they passed someone lying in the grass on the side of the road.

Paige's hand flew to her red lips, "Oh, my – "

Phoebe's eyes went wide with shock, "Piper! That's Piper!"

She immediately pulled the car over, and slammed on the brakes. Cole and Paige continued to move forward from the sudden stop. Cole slammed into the seat in front of him, and hit his head, hard. He put his hand up to his forehead, and climbed out of the car right behind Phoebe. 

Phoebe was the first to get to Piper, and realized that she was in bad shape. She had multiple cuts on her arms, and she was half-naked.

Phoebe gasped and wrapped Piper up in her own jacket to keep her warm.

**Author's Notes: **This is just a teaser, so that is why it is so short. Please remember to review, and a story will be written up! Thanks again! And if you like my style of writing, I have written other stories. 'An Unexpected Future', 'Destiny Awaits', and the Sequel to 'An Unexpected Future' – 'Power of Four?' Thanks, and please check out these stories! J


	2. Criminal? Or Demon?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed.

**Summary: **What happens when Piper is brutally raped, and inside her own home? Will the sisters be able to handle the emotional stress? Read, and find out! This is the beginning section which leads up to the teaser section. (That made sense in my head…but yeah)  Hope you all enjoy! 

**Author's Notes: **To my wonderful reviewers: Thanks you so much for inspiring me! I have had terrible writer's block for the past few days, so thanks for your patience. Please remember to keep inspiring me with your reviews! Thanks! Enjoy!

**Piper's Breakdown**

It was around six o'clock in the evening, and Piper pulled up in the driveway. She turned off the car, and grabbed her black purse out of the back seat. She opened the door, and shivered as a cold blast of air hit her face, "It's cold…" She wrapped her coat tighter around her body, and proceeded to go inside the manor.

            Piper's cold fingers fumbled for her keys in her purse. She found them, and quickly searched for the key to the front door. She placed the key inside the door, and it opened. What she didn't realize was that the door was already unlocked. She walked through the door and shivered. Piper briskly walked to the thermostat, and set it to 70°. That's when she noticed that all the windows were open. Piper gasped, and realized that somebody had been or was still in the manor. Piper quickly closed all the windows, and carefully searched the rest of the house, looking for evidence that somebody was still in the house.

            Leo appeared in the manor right behind Piper. He smiled at her, wondering what she was doing, "Hi!" He said brightly. Out of reflex, Piper turned around and froze him. She gasped when she saw Leo's happy face, and quickly unfroze him. Leo blinked a few times, confused why Piper was facing him, "Oooo…You froze me!" Piper chuckled, and patted his shoulder, "You're lucky I didn't blow you up!" Leo looked a little confused, but Piper didn't notice how odd he was acting. Piper wringed her hands nervously; she was almost positive it was a human criminal that broke into the house, not a demon – it was just not their style to leave all the windows open in the house, and the door unlocked. Leo wrapped his arms around Piper's waist, and inhaled the perfume she had put on earlier that day. She let Leo hold her, and then jumped in surprise when she heard a creak on the old floorboards. 

            Piper quickly wriggled out of Leo's embrace, and then walked in the direction the sound came from. She fixed her gaze in a dark, shadowed corner, and almost thought she could see a pair of flashing eyes staring at her, watching her every move…waiting in the shadows…just waiting…

            Leo's eyes flickered red as an evil grin spread across his face. He reached behind his back, and carefully took the knife out of his jean pocket. He quietly walked over to Piper, with one hand holding the knife still behind his back, and stood directly behind her. Leo grinned as he brought the knife in front of him, and raised it over his head, ready to strike Piper. 

            Piper could feel the air swiftly move behind her, and turned around just as her husband brought down the knife, preparing to attack Piper. She quickly put up her hands, and Leo froze. She looked into Leo's face, and realized his eyes were glowing red. Piper put her hand over her chest, trying to stop hyperventilating. She gasped as she stumbled backwards, too shocked to turn and run. "Leo" fought through the freeze and plunged the knife into – open air? "Leo's" eyes widened with shock, and then he slowly grinned. He turned to face piper, "Thought you could just freeze me and run?" He slowly advanced towards her and put a finger to his lips, "Shh…this won't hurt a bit."

**Author's Notes:** Please remember to review, and keep inspiring me! I really enjoy reading what you write! Is this going in the right direction? Do you want a different beginning? I will gladly rewrite this if you want me to. I write for your pleasure alone. (-Okay I do enjoy writing, but I like to get feedback from people. So, please let me know what you think.) Thanks!! 


	3. Tears of Pain

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed.

**Author's Notes:** Thank you so much for your reviews! I have a butt load of homework, but I decided I would write this chapter just for you. So, please enjoy, and don't forget to review! Thanks! Also, if I didn't mention before, the 2nd chapter started _before_ the teaser. So, this is the begging to the teaser. Okay, well, enjoy!

Piper stumbled backwards another few steps, as Leo proceeded forward. He held the knife in front of his body, with the tip pointing upward. "Ya know, if you don't run, I promise not to kill you…" He looked thoughtful for a moment, and then nodded his head, "Yeah. That sounds good." He devilishly grinned, and Piper started to hyperventilate, holding her hands out if front of her. "Leo, y-you don't want to d-do this…Put the knife d-down." She turned her head backwards to see how far away she was from the door. She was almost there. Piper put her hand behind her, awkwardly fumbling for the knob. Leo shook his head in disappointment, "Oh, Piper. I thought you would be smarter than this." He snapped his fingers, and the door slammed shut. Piper just looked at Leo in fear.

            Leo laughed, and reached out his hand in front of him, beckoning for her to come closer. Piper's eyes widened in fear as Leo came closer shaking his finger, "Tsk…tsk…you know better than that. I wanted you to come her, NOW!" Piper just backed up even more against the door, and quietly cried. Leo closed in on Piper, and reached for her. Piper screamed, and put her hands in front of her face, as if that would protect her. He roughly grabbed her arms, and pushed her against the door. Leo whispered into her ear, "Take it off." Piper stared at Leo, confused. She shakily asked, "Wh-a-t?" Leo's eyes glowed fiercely, "I said TAKE IT OFF!" Piper cried harder, and with a quivering hand, started to undo her blouse. Leo smiled, and his eyes went back to their normal color, "See? It wasn't that hard." 

            Piper shaking hand undid the third button, and Leo put on a bored expression, "Okay. See, you are going TOO SLOW!" He shoved her hands down, and ripped her shirt open. Piper gasped, and her whole body trembled. Leo calmly pointed to Piper's pants with a greedy look on his face, "Now your pants." Piper cried out, "No…p-please don't d-do this." Leo's eyes glowed a dark red, and yelled, "NOW!" Piper shook her head defiantly, "NO!" Leo took the knife out of his other hand, and made a deep gash on her right shoulder. She cried out in pain as her hand immediately flew to her shoulder. Leo sighed, "This is SO boring." He grabbed a nearby lamp, and smashed it on top of Piper's head. Her body went limp and fell to the floor. Leo rubbed his hands together in anticipation, and began to take off his pants…

***

Piper's eyes fluttered opened, and she looked around her, trying to remember where she was. She looked down at her body, and realized her pants were lying in a heap in the other corner of the room. When she saw her pants, she realized what had happened, and immediately began crying. She put her hands to her face, but instantly put down her right hand when she felt the sharp pain. She looked down the deep gash on her arm, and thought of Leo. Her tears turned to cries of despair as she realized her husband was evil. She slowly got up, flinching a few times in pain, and walked awkwardly towards her pants. When she reached them, she crouched and quickly stood up. She wrapped her arms around herself in pain, and crumbled to the floor; he had been too rough with her. Piper's cries became hysterical, and she began to hyperventilate. She shuddered as images popped into her head of Leo taking off her pants… 

Piper tried to pull on her pants, but excruciating pain shot through her legs. She cringed, and searched for a blanket instead. Piper couldn't find one, so she walked slowly towards the door. She walked painfully down the steps, still in her panties and bra. Piper pushed the door open to her room slowly, unsure if she would find Leo there or not. She looked inside her room, and noticed that Leo was not there. But she could not persuade herself to go into the room. Piper then walked into Phoebe's room, and looked on her bed. There was a blue soft blanket on the bedspread, and she quickly grabbed it off of the end of the bed, and wrapped it around herself. She slowly climbed into Phoebe's bed, and cried herself to sleep.

**Author's Notes:** Wow, I scared myself. My mind is obviously messed up. –Just kidding. Anyways, please remember to review, and anything you are confused about – please tell me! Don't be shy! Your opinions are important to me! (No, I have not mentioned whether or not Leo is the real Leo or what…I am getting to that in another chapter…) Thanks! J 


	4. What happened?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed.

**Author's Notes:** Readers: please remember to review! Please! I am on my hands and knees, begging! Please! It really inspires me to write, and I need that inspiration. Especially if I get up early before school to write a chapter for you guys. So please, please, please remember to review! By the way, this chapter is a lot longer! Yeah! Enjoy!

**Piper's Breakdown**

Phoebe pulled up into the driveway, and it was now 9:00. She was running late – again! Piper would be furious with her! She quickly hopped out of the car, and smoothed her suit down – "I just washed this…," she muttered. Phoebe walked along the path leading up to the front door, her high-heel shoes clicking against the cement. She pushed it open, and accidentally slammed it shut. She cringed waiting for Piper to yell at her for either (a) being late, or (b) slamming the door too hard, or even (c) not calling to tell her where she was. When Phoebe didn't even get a 'hey', she called for her, "Piper! Are you home?" There was no answer. Phoebe slowly walked into the kitchen, but she did not see Piper. 'Okay…That's weird…' she thought. Piper was either in the kitchen, or - . Oh wait, maybe she was in her room. Or if she was taking a shower, she wouldn't be able to hear Phoebe. 

            Phoebe went up the stairs two at a time, and knocked on Piper's door – no answer. Phoebe lightly touched the knob, and turned it. The door slowly creaked open, but the bed had not been touched. Phoebe walked slowly down the stairs, a little disappointed; she wanted to tell Piper about her day. She shrugged her shoulders, and went into the kitchen and called Piper's cell phone. 'Brrring – Brrring – Brrring – Brrring – ' Phoebe hung up, and put the phone back on the carrier. She groaned aloud, and looked down at her clothes. "Well, fine, I will just get into my PJs and watch TV until Piper gets home." She frowned a little, and then walked back the way she had just come. She went upstairs the stair case, and opened the door to her room. As she turned on the lights, she threw her uncomfortable shoes lightly onto her bed. "Ungh…" Piper slowly opened her eyes, and realized the light was on. Phoebe was standing in the doorway with a look of confusion on her face.  

Phoebe crossed the room in one stride, and clapped her hands, "Oh, goody! You're home!" She proceeded to sit on the bed, and share her day with her sister. Piper didn't know what to say to her sister. She stared blankly at her, and then flinched in pain when Phoebe sat on the bed. Phoebe didn't notice Piper's condition, since she was covered up except for her head. Phoebe continued to talk about her day when she asked a question she regretted, "So, how has your day been?" Just those five words were enough to make Piper hysterical again. Piper turned her head the other way, not wanting her sister to see the tears streaming down her cheeks. 

Of course, Phoebe noticed, and concernedly said, "Piper…honey? Look at me? Please? … What happened?" Piper shook her head, unable to tell her sister. Phoebe coaxed Piper to turn towards her, and then asked, "What happened?" Piper uttered her husband's name, "Leo…" and then burst into tears. Phoebe hugged her sister a little too hard, and Piper immediately recoiled, and a look of pain spread across her face. Phoebe raised her eyebrows at Piper and quietly asked for her to pull the blanket down. Piper just trembled, and pulled it up even higher. Phoebe ran her fingers through Piper's hair, and said, "I know something bad happened, and I know you're hurt. Please show me. Please…you can trust me." Piper nodded her head, and pulled down the blanket. A deep gash was revealed, and Phoebe yelled for Leo. Piper tried to cover her mouth, but couldn't reach Phoebe's mouth without causing herself anymore pain. 

Leo heard Phoebe's panicked call, and quickly orbed into her room. As soon as Piper saw Leo, she screamed, "Don't come near me! Phoebe, _help_ me!" Phoebe put a hand to her mouth, and then said, "Sorry, Piper. I forgot you were mad at him, but you have to let him heal you." Phoebe had no idea what she was saying was betrayal to Piper's ears. Leo went to Piper's side, and she screamed in fear, "Get away from me! Don't touch me!" She quickly got out from underneath the blankets, forgetting she didn't dress herself. Severe pain shot through her arm, and her legs. She almost fell to the floor from the pain, but was too scared to let herself fall. Phoebe stared at Piper, wondering what was wrong with her, and why she wasn't dressed.

Leo stared at Piper in disbelief, "What is all this about?" Phoebe shrugged her shoulders and put up a hand to almost stop Leo from asking her any questions, "Don't ask me; it seems you should be talking to…" She looked at Piper, who was standing by the wall with a look of terror spread across her face. Leo looked at Piper, and concernedly asked, "What happened today, Piper? Why are you so afraid of me?" Piper just shook her head like she was three, and refused to answer. Leo looked at Phoebe, "A little help here, please?" Phoebe looked at Leo, and then looked at Piper, "Honey, what happened? C'mon. You need to tell me. Please." Phoebe got off the bed, and slowly walked towards Piper. Leo followed Phoebe's lead, and also started to walk towards Piper. 

Piper looked frantically around the room looking for a way to escape. She called to Phoebe, "Out t-the w-window. Get o-out of h-here!" Phoebe looked at Piper with a sideways glance, "Why? There is no danger here." Piper twisted her hands nervously. She didn't want her sister to get hurt like she had earlier. The only way for her sister to heed her advice was to tell her why. Piper took a ragged breath, and shakily pointed a finger at Leo. She looked at Phoebe and met her gaze, "You n-need to g-get out of h-here." Her hand started shaking violently, "He…He…raped …_me…" The last part was barley audible, but since Phoebe was standing only a few feet away from Piper, she had heard her perfectly. Phoebe gasped and put her hand to her mouth, and turned to face Leo. Her face was contorted in shock and pain for her sister. She angrily asked, "What? Did you _rape_ her?" Leo just held as much shock and pain, and numbly shook his head no. _

Piper fell to the floor, out of grief and pain, and cried. When she had said the word, it was like a tidal wave hitting her in the gut. Phoebe rushed over to Piper, and helped her sister up. She then wrapped her in a blanket and put Piper's arm around her shoulder. She clenched her teeth, and whispered, "C'mon. I'm taking you to the hospital." She slowly walked past Leo, and thought she saw him crying. Leo then blocked the doorway for a minute, and placed his hands over Piper. 

She screamed and tried to run away, but then realized the gash in her arm was healing. Leo looked into Piper's eyes as she backed away from him. He looked hurt, and then hung his head, and whispered, "You know, I wasn't in the manor at all today. And then when I come home, my own _wife_ thinks I – " He shook his head in frustration, and in sympathy. Tears streamed down his face, and he openly cried. He looked directly into Piper's eyes, and whispered, "I _love_ you, and I don't know who the hell raped you, but it _wasn't_ me!" Leo shook with anger, "That damn bastard is going to pay for what he did!" Leo orbed out of the manor with anger in his eyes.

Piper shuddered, and looked at Phoebe, "He h-healed me." Phoebe nodded her head, and quietly asked, "Do you think you may be – pregnant?" Piper shook her head, and put her hands up to her forehead in frustration, "I don't know." Phoebe gently patted Piper on the back, and led her to her room. "C'mon. Let's get you dressed, and then we can go look in the Book of Shadows for whomever…um…" Piper slowly nodded her head, but it didn't seem to register. She just stared ahead of her, unwilling to face what happened. 

Paige orbed into the manor right next to Piper with a smile on her face, until she saw Piper wrapped in a blanket. Her face fell, "Are you okay? What happened?" Piper just shook her head, tears still streaming down her face. Phoebe patted Piper on the back, "Oh, honey. It's going to be okay. Come on. Let's go." They headed off again, and Phoebe looked at Paige's stunned face, and mouthed, 'I'll be back. Stay here.' She walked Piper into her room, and gasped. Leo was sitting on Piper's bed with his legs cross and stretched out. He was laying on his side, with his elbows on the bed, and his hands were cupping his face. When he saw Piper, his eyes lit up, "There you are! I was waiting for you. I thought we would go at it again!" He smiled devilishly as Piper screamed and backed out into the hallway, hitting her body against the wall. She put her hands to her face and yelled, "NO!"

**Author's Notes: **I didn't get as many reviews this time. What happened? I really enjoy reading your comments/questions. It inspires me to write. So, please keep writing your reviews! Hopefully, you enjoyed this chapter a little more, considering it was longer. ? Please remember to review! Thanks! Also, in your reviews, tell what Charmed fan fictions you have written, so I can read them! Thanks! (I don't have enough time to go through everyone's fictions.) J  


	5. Leo?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Charmed.

**Author's Notes: **Thank you so much for your reviews. I feel loved. LOL. Anyways, I just wanted to let you guys know that I have worked my butt off this week in order to write a chapter for you. (This is the point where you should feel loved.) I honestly don't know when I am going to update next, but it won't be that long. Well, please continue to review, and inspire me! Thanks! Sorry if there are any typos, but I have a headache and I don't feel like rereading it. Enjoy! 

Phoebe instinctively put her body in front of Piper's, somehow hoping to protect her. Leo lifted himself up to a sitting position and pouted, "Oh, come on. This isn't any fun at all. You weren't supposed to bring your sister." And then he slung his feet over the side of the bed, and hopped off. He raised his finger like he had just gotten a brilliant idea, "Actually, on second thought, I could play a little with her, too." Piper continued to cry, and sunk to the floor. Phoebe stayed in the doorway, acting as a shield against Leo. Leo was a few feet away from Phoebe as she levitated and kicked him in the stomach. He gasped, and backed up a few feet.

"What the – " Phoebe continued to kick him, and his eyes glowed a fiery red. Leo swung his fist at Phoebe, "You stupid witch!" She tried to kick him again, but this time he was quicker. He grabbed her foot and hurled her against the opposite wall. She hit the wall with a thud, and slid unconscious to the floor. Piper screamed, but stayed where she was, too scared to move. Paige, who had been staring at Piper wide-eyed, finally snapped out of her little dream world and ran to Piper. "Piper, are you okay? I'm sorry. I should have come sooner." Piper just stared horrifically at Leo, and pointed a shaking finger at him. 

Paige smiled, happy to see Leo, and then quickly frowned when she noticed his eyes were glowing a dark red. "Oh, crap!" She took Piper's hand, and orbed out. Leo grinned, and turned his face up towards the ceiling and yelled, "I will get you back! You can't hide from me!" Leo then grinned again, and turned back to face Phoebe. He rubbed his chin, and then nodded, "She'll do." Leo slowly walked over to Phoebe, and ran his fingers through her hair. He picked her up, and placed her on the bed, and slowly started to undo her top. 

Phoebe's eyes fluttered open, and she angrily screamed, "LEO! What the _hell_ are you doing?" Just then someone orbed into the room. Phoebe gasped as the figure of orbs formed into Leo. He raised his eyebrows at Phoebe in confusion, not noticing who was undoing her top. Phoebe rolled her eyes at Leo and started to fight against the person who was on top of her. And then his eyes went wide, and he gasped when he saw himself on top of her. Phoebe quickly yelled at Leo, "Don't just stand there! Help me!" Leo nodded his head and moved towards – 'Leo' –  

The disguised demon laughed, and continued to undo Phoebe's top. Leo went beside the demon, and picked up a nearby lamp. He raised it above his head, and swiftly brought it against 'Leo's' head. 'Leo' grunted and then passed out, unfortunately, still on Phoebe. She sighed and looked at Leo, "Thank you! Now, would you please get him off of me?" Leo nodded, and shoved the demon off the bed. Phoebe slowly sat up, and the room spun, and tilted. She put her hand to her head, "Dizzy…" There was a trickle of blood going down Phoebe's face, and Leo placed his hands over the wound.

Phoebe smiled, and said, "Thanks for answering my call, even though I didn't mean to call you." Leo nodded his head, and smiled, "Sure, anytime." He glanced around the room, and shivered, "Piper. She was raped by –?" Leo pointed to the unconscious demon on the floor. Phoebe frowned and nodded her head, "Yeah." Leo took a deep breath, "She thought that _that was me?" Phoebe nodded her head, "Poor Piper." Leo sensed Piper and Paige were in Paige's old loft, and took Phoebe's hand, "Let's go." Phoebe nodded her head, and looked back at the unconscious demon lying on the floor as they orbed out._

Leo and Phoebe orbed to Paige's loft to find Paige standing protectively in front of Piper. Paige looked at Leo and pointed an accusing finger at him, "How could you do that, dammit! How could you?" Leo looked at the floor, and a few tears fell from his eyes when he saw Piper. She was holding herself, rocking back and forth, and she looked like hell. Phoebe smiled reassuringly at Leo, and walked towards Piper. "Honey? It's me, Phoebe. Uh…" She glanced back at Leo. Phoebe rubbed Piper's shoulder, and she recoiled against her touch. Phoebe looked hurt, and tried not to take it personally. She slowly stood up, and whispered to Paige was still yelling at Leo, "It wasn't him, Paige. It was a demon, who looked like Leo." Paige looked at her quizzically. "I was on the bed, and he was…on top of me. He was undoing my top, and I yelled at him." Paige continued to look at her, still not fully trusting Leo. "I yelled his name, Paige." Paige gasped, and put her hand to her mouth. She turned back to Leo, "I am so sorry. I didn't know. I thought that you had turned evil do to a spell or something supernatural. I didn't know." Leo nodded his head acknowledging what she had said, and mumbled, "I know. It's ok."

            Leo slowly walked over to Piper, and stumbled back a few steps, when Piper held up her hands and screamed. Leo looked longingly at Piper, and tried to calm her down a little, "It wasn't me, Piper. It was a demon that looked like me. I promise!" He looked frustrated, and then said, "Okay. Demons can't orb, right?" Piper didn't say anything, and then slowly nodded. Leo smiled, "Okay. Watch." He orbed out and in again. Piper smiled and then started crying. She shakily jumped up, and began to hug him. Phoebe and Paige watched as the 2 hugged. After a few seconds, Piper backed away. She slightly smiled, "It just hurts too much. I'm sorry." She slid to the floor remember what 'Leo' had done to her. She cried and Leo silently sat beside her, and just held her.

**A/N:** Again, sorry for the typos, but like I said before, I have a headache. Did you like this chapter? What did you think about it? Please remember to review, and I will continue to write. Thanks! 


	6. Dangerous Thoughts

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Charmed.

**Author's Notes:** Okay, where did all my faithful reviewers go? Well, seeing how I already wrote this, I might as well post it. If you read this, please remember to review! Thanks! 

When Piper pulled away, Leo looked a little hurt, but said nothing. Phoebe and Paige looked at each other, and their hearts broke. Paige walked over to Piper, and patted her back, "It's going to be OK. We'll get through this together – all of us." Piper nodded her head and slightly smiled. She looked at Leo again, and tried to get the image out of her head of the fiery red eyes.

            Piper shuddered, and then shrugged it off. Now was not the time to be weak and break down. She bravely walked to Leo, and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. He smiled at her, surprised that only a few minutes ago she had pulled away from his touch. Piper glanced towards her sisters, who were both looking at her. She smiled, and then reached out her hand to them. She stood on her tip-toes and whispered in Leo's ear, "Let's go home." 

            Leo squeezed her hand, "I have to make sure…um…he's gone first." He softly kissed the top of her head, "I will be back." He squeezed her hand again as he orbed out. Paige and Phoebe grabbed Piper's hands and then the three sisters hugged. Piper looked into both of her sisters' eyes and said with deep gratitude, "Thank you so much for being there for me." They smiled with tears in their eyes as Leo orbed back in. He smiled reassuringly, and took Piper's hand. Leo orbed out as Paige took Phoebe's hand. Soon, everyone was back in the manor, and everything continued normally for the following week…

            It was 1 AM and Piper woke up sweating. She had had the nightmare again. She could see his glowing red eyes and feel the warmth of his breath on her face, and feel him beating her. She cringed as she remembered the pain in her legs, and the pain he created when he was too rough with her. She silently cried, and glanced at her husband, sleeping peacefully beside her. Piper got up and went into the bathroom as quietly as she could. She looked into the mirror hanging on the wall, and stared at her red eyes, and wet cheeks. She felt so dirty, and she hated herself for it. Dangerous thoughts ran through her head. 'I let him do it to me…I should have pushed him away…It's all my fault…Leo doesn't deserve this; he deserves better.'

            Piper rummaged through the medicine cabinet, and pulled out a bottle of Advil. She slowly opened the bottle and poured the pills into her hand, 'Maybe if I take 3, the pain will go away.' She laughed at herself, and took 2 pills out of the palm of her hand. She swallowed them with a glass of water, and then glanced down at the rest of the pills in her hand. She slowly walked over to the toilet, careful not to drop any pills, and sat down on the cover of the toilet. She picked up one pill, and put it up to her mouth. Piper felt a small breeze, and looked up. Her eye caught the reflection in the mirror. It was a pair of red, fiery eyes. She tried to scream, but it just wouldn't come out. She quickly stood up and backed up against a nearby wall. The pills fell from her hand, and clattered against the floor. The owner of the red eyes materialized a few feet from her.

            Piper gasped and put her hand to her mouth. She couldn't scream, and she felt guilty. She cried and sunk to the floor. 'Leo' slowly approached her with his finger to his lips, "Shhh… This will go fast if you don't make trouble." He pressed his body up against hers, and started to pull of her shirt. She whimpered, and tried to fight back, but it felt as if she was a puppet, and he was pulling all the strings. He sighed when Piper wouldn't stop whimpering, and then smacked her hard across the face. Piper flew to the floor, unconscious. 'Leo' smiled, and laid her on the bathroom floor. He took off the rest of her clothes, and began to do the same with his.

            Leo felt the empty space beside him and groaned. He looked at the clock, and the red digital numbers showed it was 1:45 AM. Leo grunted and pulled himself out of bed. He walked up to the bathroom door, and assumed Piper was in there because of the light radiating from underneath the door. He opened the door and a shocked expression spread across his face when he saw 'Leo' on top of Piper.

            Leo confidently walked over to 'Leo' and hit him so hard; any random person would not have believed Leo was a pacifist. The disguised demon rolled off of Piper, and fell to his knees. Leo glared at the demon, "You damn bastard! Get off of my wife!" Leo hit the demon again, and the demon passed out. Leo glared at the unconscious demon, and lifted Piper off of the bathroom floor. She was bleeding, and bruises began to appear along her arms and legs.

            Leo gently placed his wife on the bed. He placed his hands over Piper, and a glow came from Leo's hands. Whatever was physically broken – healed, but Leo was afraid if Piper's mind had broken down along with her body. Once he had healed Piper, he picked her up and carried her to Paige's room. He loudly knocked on the door so Paige would be able to hear him, "Paige, I need to talk to you right now!" After he was satisfied that Paige was up, he went to Phoebe's door and did the same. Paige walked sleepily out of her room, and followed Leo into Phoebe's room. Phoebe closed her door after Paige, and looked at Leo, "What are we going to do?" Leo sadly shook his head, "I don't know. I just don't know."

**Author's Notes:** Did you enjoy the chapter? Please remember to review! Thanks!


	7. Shapeshifter?

***If you have written a Charmed fic, PLEASE write it in your review! Thanks, and I will tell you what I think about it. It may end up in my 'ALSO' section…**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Charmed. 

**Author's Notes:** To my readers and reviewers: I owe you an apology. I have not updated since…uh…well, we are not going to go there. I am very sorry for that. Also, I reread my chapters, because I wanted to make sure I did not mix my stories together. I am currently writing three other stories, and I have not put as much time into this story. Again, I am very sorry. Anyways, a new chapter is up! Yay! Please readers, remember to review! You inspire me with your kind words! J Thanks!

**ALSO: I highly recommend 'A Fallen Angel' by Melly. It is a really great story, so please read! ****J I also highly recommend 'Fly With Me My Angel' by ChArMeD-101. It is a sequel to 'The Wind Beneath Your Wings'. This story is also really great. The last story that I highly recommend (sorry for the repetitive highlys) is Trust, Starting Over, and Believe in Me by Starring Piper. Starting Over is a sequel to Trust, and Believe in Me, is a prequel to Trust. All of the stories I recommend are really great! So, PLEASE read them! Thanks! **

Leo gently laid Piper on Phoebe's bed, and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. Leo glanced at Phoebe and Paige, and looked down at his wife, lying limply on the bed, "Take care of her for a minute. I need to go check on something." The two sisters nodded their heads, and Leo bent over Piper, and gave her another gentle kiss on the forehead. He slowly walked out of the room, and quietly closed the door behind him. His face was filled with anger as he walked towards their room. Just before he walked in, he took a deep breath, and collected his courage. He slowly turned the handle, and shoved the door open. The door hit against the wall with a bang, and Leo looked around the floor of the bedroom. He moaned in frustration; the demon was gone.

            Leo quickly walked back the way he had come, past Phoebe's room, and headed towards the attic. He climbed the stairs two at a time, and pushed the attic door open. Leo cautiously walked inside the attic, looking for a hint or clue that it was safe, that no demon was waiting in the shadows to attack Leo when he least expected it. His heart beating wildly, Leo slowly walked over to the Book of Shadows, and quickly started to flip through the pages. 

            A figure grinned from behind the attic door. He silently watched Leo, and quietly materialized behind him. He held out his hand, palm facing upwards, and a knife appeared. He grinned, and just as he was about to stab Leo in the back, Leo felt the air around him change, and he turned around. He knew the familiar feeling of distortion of the air from Cole shimmering in and out. He wasn't surprised when he saw an evil image of himself. Leo glared at the demon, "Have you come back to play?" The demon nodded his head and grinned, "Yeah. Your wife is fun…" Leo took a few steps away from the Book of Shadows and moved into the middle of the room. He beckoned the demon with his hand, and 'Leo' grinned, "Oh, no way! I get to fight the whitelighter? This should be fun!" He moved towards Leo, "If a fight is what you want, then a fight you will get. Unfortunately, you won't win." Leo positioned himself in a fighting stance, with his fists up by his face. The demon came closer to Leo, and then swiped his knife through the air. Leo's shirt got torn, and he realized he was no match for his evil opponent. 

            'Leo' grinned and then dropped the knife to the floor, almost wanting to do hand-to-hand combat. Leo felt a little relieved, but did not show it. He cautiously circled the demon, ready to fight. The demon threw a punch at Leo, but missed. Leo laughed, "Oh, yeah. You're gonna win, alright." Leo went in for a punch, and the demon saw his chance. He quickly summoned his knife, and it appeared in his hands. Leo did not have enough time to react; the demon plunged the knife into Leo's stomach. Leo gasped, and looked down at the knife. Blood began to seep through his clothes. Leo slowly fell to the floor, and right when the demon was about to make another strike, Leo orbed out. The demon cursed, but then once again, grinned.

'Leo' walked downstairs to the second floor, and knocked lightly on the door he saw Leo exit from earlier. Someone opened the door; a young woman, with pale skin. 'Leo' grinned, "I think I found something. I have been searching through that book for a while now…" The young woman smiled, and nodded her head, ready to follow 'Leo' to the attic. 'Leo' climbed the stairs to the attic, with Paige following right behind him. "Yeah, I think the demon may be a shapeshifter, but I'm not sure." Paige nodded her head in agreement, "Yeah that seems to be about right." 'Leo' continued up the stairs, and Paige suddenly stopped, thoughtful. She began to talk to Leo's back, "Did you check with Liz?" She secretly knew that the real Leo would turn around, and say something like, "Who is Liz?" But if it wasn't Leo… 'Leo' turned around, not really sure what to say. Finally he answered, "No…not exactly." Paige immediately stopped, and commanded to Leo, "Orb!" 'Leo' turned around, flabbergasted, "What? Why?" Paige pointed a shaking finger at him, "Orb now. Or I will blow you up." She was hoping that is was the real Leo, because if it wasn't, she was obviously screwed. 'Leo' grinned, "I thought that was Piper's power." Paige felt sick. "You're not –  " 

'Leo' shook his head, "Not really, but that's okay. We can have some fun." Paige looked stunned, and was about to orb out when she was grabbed from behind. 'Leo' had materialized right behind Paige. Paige opened her mouth to scream, but the demon quickly slapped his hand over her mouth. A fireball appeared in his hands, and his raspy voice harshly whispered into her ear, "Move, and you die. So does your whitelighter." The demon knew the whole 'whitelighter' part was an empty threat, but decided it should work. He was right; Paige shut up. Whether for the safety of her life, or for Leo's, he wasn't sure. 'Leo' grinned, and stroked her hair, "That's better." 'Leo' dematerialized with Paige, a terrorized expression on her face. 

**Author's Notes: **I am very proud of myself; I actually reread my chapter before I updated it. Yay! Okay, well, please remember to review! Thank you so much! Also, don't forget to read the 'highly recommended' stories. Thanks! 


	8. Where is Paige?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Charmed.

**Author's Notes:** Readers, please remember to review! Thanks! Sorry that there is not much action in this chapter, but there will be another chapter coming out soon. Thanks!

**ALSO:** Some of you told me you read the recommended stories, and said that they were good. I'm glad to hear I could help decide what to read! J If you liked those stories then you will love the following stories: 'The Choice' by Mindbender85, 'Parents Just Don't Understand' by jslurpie19, and 'Paige's Song' by JadeDragon/P3Halliwell. Please read these stories! They are all excellent! Thanks! J 

Leo closed his eyes in pain, and then re-opened them. He had orbed to two different planes, hoping that the demon would give up, and leave him alone. When he was satisfied that the demon wasn't following him anymore, he returned to the manor. His strength was going fast, and he knew that he should orb to another white lighter, but decided it would be safer for Phoebe, Paige, and Piper if he told them what happened. Leo orbed into Phoebe's room. He immediately fell to his knees, and gripped his stomach. Phoebe raised her eyebrows in shock, and then hurriedly walked over to him. She reached out her hands to him, and said concernedly "Are you okay? What happened? Where's Paige?" Leo shook his head, and looked into her eyes, "I've lost a lot of blood. I need to go find another white lighter, but I don't think that I have enough strength left. I only had enough strength to orb to one place. Obviously, I picked the manor." Phoebe nodded her head, and Leo continued. "The demon stabbed me; we were fighting hand-to-hand, and then a knife materialized in his hand. Now, what's this business about Paige? The last time I saw her was when she came out of her room, and went into yours."

            Phoebe put her hand to her mouth, and immediately stood up. She ran to the attic, with her heartbeat pumping in her ears. She screamed, "Paige! Where are you? Paige!" She looked around the attic, but did not find any clue that could tell her where Paige was. Phoebe ran back down to Leo as fast as she could, "Leo! Leo! She's not here!" She ran into the room, and Leo was lying on his back, "Phoebe," he said weakly, "I am dying. I can feel it." Phoebe rushed over to him, and took his hand, "Tell Piper I love her." Phoebe shook her head, "Oh, no you don't. If you are planning to leave Piper at this time, you are sadly mistaken." Leo weakly attempted to laugh, but cringed instead from the pain, "I… can't… Just tell… Piper…I love her…" Phoebe quickly began to recite a memorized spell, "What's mine is yours, what's yours is mine, let our powers cross the line, I offer up my gift to share, share the powers through the air." There was a blue light as Phoebe and Leo both closed their eyes. Phoebe felt the exchange of their powers, and she quickly bent over Leo, placing her hands over his wound. After a tense moment, a shinning glow emitted from her hands. She smiled at Leo, as his wound began to heal.

            Leo took in a deep breath as he realized what Phoebe had done. His eyes brimmed with tears, and they threatened to fall down his already wet cheeks – that meant he could help Piper through the rough time ahead, and maybe start a family with her. He looked into Phoebe's eyes, and took her hands, "Thank you so much. Now, let's go find Paige." He slowly stood up, still a little weak. He looked at Phoebe once again, "Uh… do you want your powers back? Because I would love to have mine back." He sheepishly grinned at Phoebe. Phoebe smiled, "Sure." She began to recite the reversal spell, "Guiding spirits, hear our plea, annul this magic, let it be." Phoebe again felt the exchange of powers, and smiled at Leo, "Is that better?" 

Leo sighed, "Much." He looked at Piper lying on the bed, "I wish I could do something – anything – for her; to make the pain go away." Phoebe gave him an understanding look, "I know, but unfortunately, you can't. You can just heal the physical wounds, not the emotional ones." Leo nodded his head, "What about Paige? Have any ideas?" Phoebe shook her head, "Not really." And then she sat down on the bed, and put her head in her hands. After a few moments of awkward silence, Phoebe lifted her head up, and looked at Leo, "Isn't the demon a shape shifter?" Leo nodded his head, "Seems to be." Phoebe got up and paced across the room in front of her bed. She thought aloud, "Okay. So, all we have to do is figure out where Paige went, and then vanquish his sorry ass." Leo nodded his head, "That may seem like a good idea, but honestly, wouldn't he be expecting that?" Phoebe tilted her head to one side, "Yeah, he would. And he would probably set up a trap for us. That's probably why he took Paige, or just to –  " Phoebe couldn't bring herself to say what she had been thinking in her head. A pained expression crossed her face, and Leo nodded his head, and said what she couldn't, "Have his way with her?" Phoebe put her hand to her mouth, "What kind of a sick bastard would do something like this? Of all the demons we've run across, there hasn't been one that was so disgustingly –  " Phoebe waved her hands around, trying to come up with the right word. She finally stopped, and walked out of the room to the attic. Before she closed the door behind her, she said to Leo, "I am going to summon Paige, and then we can figure out what to do about that demented demon…" She did not give Leo a say, and truthfully, she didn't care. Phoebe walked up to the attic, and searched through the Book of Shadows for the Summoning Spell.

**Author's Notes: **Did you like this chapter? I know it was short, but the next one will probably be longer – I promise. J Anyway, please remember to review, and also read the above recommended stories! Thanks!


	9. Piper?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Charmed. – What is the point in saying that? I mean, seriously, of course I don't own Charmed, or else I would probably be… spending money! 

**Author's Notes: **Thanks reviewers! You inspire me! J Please remember to review! **_Should I start bringing this story to an end? I think I might._**

**Also:** Please read the following recommended stories. They are all really great! 'Ętre Aux Anges' by Katriona, and 'Dad's an angel, and Mom's a witch. What can I do?' by countertiger-x. Both of these stories are really great! I highly recommend them! J Please read them! 

"Powers of the witches rise, Course unseen across the skies," Phoebe put a drop of her blood into the cauldron. "Come to us who call you near, Come to us and settle here." A white mist began to spread across the attic floor, but Paige did not appear. "Dammit!" Phoebe got up, and paced around the room, thinking. "Why isn't it working? Can he block her powers somehow? Maybe he is using a type of crystal?" Phoebe shook her head, and slowly began to descend the stairs. She slowly opened the door to her room, and was surprised to see Leo hunched over Piper, crying. Phoebe sadly looked at Piper, and walked over to her. She gently shook her awake, with Leo just looking at her, "Sweetie. It's me; it's Phoebe. I –" Phoebe looked at Leo, " – _we – need your help. Paige is gone, and I need you to help me with the Summoning Spell." Piper quickly sat up, and allowed herself to forget about the demon, since she was more concerned about Paige. She looked around the room, confused. She shrugged the feeling off, and followed Phoebe up the stairs. Leo reluctantly got up, and followed them._

Phoebe entered the attic, and pointed to the cauldron, as if that would explain everything. Piper raised her eyebrows. Phoebe turned back to Piper, "I can't summon her. Something's wrong." Piper nodded her head, with a blank stare on her face. Then, as if lightning struck her, she jumped. She wildly looked around the attic, "They're here…" Phoebe looked at Piper with a confused expression on her face, but decided to trust Piper, "Alright Piper. How do you know that?" Piper looked at Phoebe crazily, "I can _sense_ him. Oh, he's here." Piper looked into a dark corner of the room, and her hands began to shake by her sides. She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes, "I can _feel him." She opened her eyes, and stared at Phoebe, "He's – " Piper was cut off suddenly, when the demon appeared in the corner, " – here." The demon stepped out of the shadows facing the girls, with his arms by his sides._

Piper's anger rose. She threw out her hands, and to everyone's surprise he froze. Piper looked down at her hands, and began to breathe heavily. Almost inaudible, she rhetorically asked, "I could use my powers the whole time?" Phoebe stared at Piper in amazement, but said nothing. Piper began to feel even guiltier than she already felt, but that shame quickly turned into hatred and anger. She quickly turned towards the demon, and gestured with her hands. His right arm blew up in little pieces and spread around the attic. Piper looked unfazed, and then continued to blow up his left arm. Phoebe quickly walked over to Piper, and pulled her sister's arm down. Piper glared at her, but then realized what she was doing, "Paige…" 

Piper unfroze the demon's head, and was surprised that her freeze lasted that long. The demon howled in pain, "What the _hell _did you do to me, _witch?" Piper replied sarcastically, and in a toneless voice, "What? You're sick of playing with me? Thought you'd just have your way? And then what? Take my _goddamn_ sister?" Piper vented her anger on the demon for another few minutes, and then the demon spat in her face, "Get on with it, witch." Piper nodded her head, "Okay." She blew up his left arm, before Phoebe could stop her. He again wailed in pain, and angrily hissed, "What do you want?" Piper again nodded her head, and gave the demon a blank stare, "What do you think I want?" The demon nodded his head, "Fair enough." He nodded his head, and Paige appeared in the room, unconscious. Phoebe gasped when she saw how Paige looked. Her clothes were ripped and torn, and bruises were all over her body. Piper stared numbly at the demon, and waved her hands to blow him completely up. The demon shook his head, "I don't __even think so." He nodded his head at her, and a knife appeared in her stomach. He smiled cruelly, as Piper fell onto the floor gasping. As Phoebe tended to Piper, the demon fought through her freeze, and disappeared. _

**Author's Notes: **Did you enjoy this chapter? Sorry if it's short, but I needed to post something. Anyways, readers, please remember to click the purple box below, and review! Tell me what you want to see! Should I start bringing this story to an end? I think I might. I'm not really sure. So, please review, and tell me what to do! Thanks! J **Please remember to read the recommended stories! Thanks! ****J**


	10. Another Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. Author's Notes: Sorry for the LONG wait readers. But here is a new chapter, and BTW - this story is far from over. Phoebe bent down over Piper, and applied pressure to her stomach. Piper groaned from the pain. "I know it hurts, sweetie. Just hold on." Phoebe frantically searched the attic with her eyes looking for Leo. He had followed them up earlier. Just as Phoebe was about to call for Leo, she turned her head, and noticed that he was standing with his back against the frame of the door. Leo looked confused and frightened. His eyes were wide with terror, looking at Piper. Phoebe angrily screamed at Leo, "What the hell are you doing? Come over here, and heal her." Phoebe made a rush gesture with her free hand, "Before she dies!?" Leo walked over to Piper, mumbling 'how could she have known' over and over again. It was if he was on autopilot as he put his hands over her wound. Phoebe let out a sigh of relief as the healing glow flowed over Piper's body. Phoebe sat down on her heels, with her hands on her knees, thankful that Leo was there. All of a sudden, Leo quickly took a step away from Piper, a look of shock on his face. Piper quickly sat up, and automatically, her hand flew to her stomach. Her eyes grew wide, "Leo." Leo shook his head, and continued to back away from her. He pointed an accusing finger at her stomach, and desperately asked, "Who's?" Piper knew immediately what he was talking about, but Phoebe was a little too confused for her brain to fully register the situation and make sense out of it. Piper sadly shook her head, and tearfully whispered, "I don't know." She shook her head, and wept. Phoebe slowly stood up, and looked at Piper. She put her hand to her mouth and gasped when she finally realized what was going on. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Paige lying on the floor, still unconscious. "Leo! Paige needs to be healed!" Leo stood his ground, half glaring at Piper, still too shocked to make an intelligent decision. Phoebe tried again, "Leo! You and Piper can discuss this matter later; Paige needs your help." Leo slowly nodded his head, and walked over to Paige's torn and bleeding body. He gently placed his hands over her body, but no healing glow came. Phoebe sucked in her breath, waiting to see if Paige was going to live. After a few moments, Leo sadly shook his head. He looked at Phoebe, and tears began to fall down his cheeks. "I waited too long." Piper sunk to the floor. "No!" she wailed. "No!" Phoebe stared at Leo, shaking her head slowly. "No." she murmured. "It can't be. no." Phoebe slowly walked to the window, wrapped her arms around herself, and whispered, "Another Charmed One. lost." The sudden realization hit her, and she crumbled to the ground like her sister had done a few minutes before her. Phoebe beat her hands against the floor, and silently blamed Leo and Piper for her sister's death. Leo looked at the two grieving sisters, and slowly stood up. He shook his head sadly, and thought, 'If only I had healed her earlier. if only.' As he walked to the attic door, he dragged his feet, as if they were filled with lead. Leo walked in a daze to Phoebe's room, and pulled a blanket out of her closet. He then returned with it to the attic, and slowly placed it over Paige's limp body. The remaining Charmed Ones hugged each other tightly, crying uncontrollably. Phoebe slowly looked into Piper's grief- stricken face, and repeated what she had whispered earlier, "Another Charmed One. lost. No more, Piper, no more." Author's Notes: Did everyone like this chapter? I know it is sad, but PLEASE don't write me and tell me not to kill off Paige. You will see later. Thanks readers for reviewing! And thanks to all my regular reviewers! ( 


	11. Dark Angel

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Charmed. And if I did, I would be spending money right now… J

**Author's Notes: **Sorry that this is so short, everyone. This is just a chapter to spin off my new idea. I know that many of you wanted me to put a sort of ending on this story, but I think you will like my future chapters… Anyway readers, please remember to review! Thanks! J 

*** Next morning ***

            Phoebe knocked cautiously on Piper's door, "Piper?" she half whispered. "Can I come in?" A loud groan came from inside the room. Phoebe slowly turned the knob, and cracked the door open. Piper was sitting on the edge of her bed, staring at a picture of Paige. "I was so mean to her, Phoebe. – When we first met her. I didn't accept her right away, and now, I wish I had." Phoebe stared at Piper, startled. "Wh-at?" Piper didn't say anything, just continued to stare at the photo. Phoebe walked over to Piper, and put her hand on her shoulder. "It's going to be okay, Piper. We'll get through this." Piper put her hand on her stomach, and looked into Phoebe's eyes, "Will we really, Phoebe?" She shook her head, "Two sisters – That's a lot. I – I don't want to do this anymore, Phoebe. We can't keep risking our lives…" 

Piper's words made sense, but knew she was thinking like that only because of the grief from losing Paige. "I don't know, Piper. I mean, would Prue and Paige want us to just stop saving innocents?" Piper quickly glanced up at Phoebe's face, "Oh no. There is no way that I am going to watch another sister die – no way." Phoebe opened her mouth to defend herself, but Piper held her hand up, "No! I don't want to hear it. How can you be so – so – " Piper threw her hands up in frustration, and tears slid down her cheeks. She silently asked, "Do you have a death wish, is that it? Is that why you want to continue risking your – our – lives?" Phoebe began to cry, and her body shook with anger, "How could you say something like that?? Of course I don't want to die, but this is our destiny, Piper!" Piper shook her head, and wiped away a tear, "Screw it! Screw our destiny, Phoebe. Screw it!" 

Phoebe looked into Piper's blood-shot eyes, "So, are we just going to give up? Let evil win?" Piper shook her head, "I don't care anymore." Phoebe put her hands on her hips, "Well, you know what? You should care! Prue and Paige died fighting evil. Are we just going to let that go? And not fight back?" Piper quickly looked down in shame, "You are right… I'm sorry." Her voice quavered a little bit as more tears streamed down her face, "How are we supposed to protect ourselves, without the Power of Three?" Phoebe nodded her head, "I have been thinking about that. I truthfully don't know." Piper suddenly stood up, "Let's go get that damn bastard." Phoebe knew exactly who Piper was talking about. She gently put her hand in Piper's and led her out of the room. They went to the attic, and searched through the Book of Shadows, trying to find anything that would be of use against the shape shifter. As they walked up to the book, the pages began to flip rapidly. Phoebe smiled a little, thinking about who was turning the pages for them. Phoebe cast her eyes to the ceiling and whispered, "Thanks Grams. Take care of Paige…" 

The pages stopped flipping almost as quickly as they had begun. Phoebe gasped when she saw the book flip to the back, and a demon that appeared to be Leo was sketched on the page. "Okay… Piper." Piper looked over Phoebe's shoulder and gasped. Tears immediately sprung to her eyes. She put her hand to her mouth, "How come Leo is in the book??" Just then Leo orbed into the attic. He looked into Piper's eyes, and shuffled his feet. Slowly, he whispered, "The demon you are after is not a shape-shifter. He is called a Dark Angel." Leo sighed, "I should have told you sooner. I am so sorry Piper." Piper stared at Leo, still confused. Leo took a shaky breath, and began his story…

**Author's Notes: **Okay, well, I know that I didn't give you much of a hint in this chapter what the new idea is, but please continue reading. The next chapter will be longer – I think. Or if it is not, the updates will come quicker. So, readers, please continue to review and inspire me with your kind words! J


	12. Dark Angel? Or Shape Shifter?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Charmed, or else I would probably be spending money right now…

**Author's Notes:** Readers, I hope you enjoy this chapter… And please, remember to review and keep inspiring me! Thanks! Sorry that this chapter is so short… but you will see why. Thanks! J

"I should have told you sooner. I am so sorry Piper." Piper stared at Leo, still confused. Leo took a shaky breath, and began his story…

            Leo began to pace back and forth, with his arms behind his back. Slowly he said, "Dark Angels are very dangerous, but there are few remaining. They can change their appearance to look like whitelighters, because they know that we are trustworthy. If they wanted to, they could definitely take out a whitelighter and pose as them for as long as they could keep it up – without suspicion. With Piper, on the other hand, I really don't know what the Dark Angel was doing…" Leo looked a little uncomfortable, and then whispered, "This is normally not their style…So, it didn't come to mind right away. I just assumed he was a shape shifter." Piper held up her hand to stop him, "Wait a sec. Why wouldn't my powers work on him in the… beginning?" Leo sighed, "Your power is connected with your emotions, right? Well, you weren't sure if it was me or not…" Leo cast his eyes down, remembering how she acted towards him. "Well, you were confused and hurt, and your emotions were just overloading. So were your powers." Piper nodded her head, "I guess that makes sense." 

            Everyone looked at Piper, concerned about her, but also surprised that she wasn't breaking down yet. Leo continued, "Since Dark Angels are so dangerous, we need to make up a code or something whenever I enter the room, to make sure it's the real me." Piper nodded her head and crossed her arms over her chest, "Yeah, that's a good idea…" She looked down at the ground, afraid if she looked into anyone's eyes, she would cry. "Alright, what should our code be?" Phoebe spoke up, "How bout 'Good Angel'?" Leo shook his head, "That may be a little too confusing, "How about I just say…" Leo sighed, "Okay. Well, I can't come up with anything better. So I will just say 'Good Angel'." Everyone nodded their head, in agreement. 

            Phoebe yawned, "Well, I am going to go get some sleep." Piper nodded her head, "'Night Phoebe." Phoebe smiled at Piper, "Luv ya." Phoebe went down the attic stairs in a daze, as she went to her bedroom. She still missed Paige terribly, but she had to be strong for Piper. Once Phoebe got to her room, she slowly opened the door, peeking in to make sure no one was there. Phoebe switched on the light, and then jumped as someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Oh sorry," the voice sounded like Leo. She turned around, "Leo? What's wrong?" Leo guiltily looked down at the ground, "Technically I shouldn't be doing this, but I really could use your help. I'm worried. I'm worried about Piper and – and – Paige." Phoebe raised her eyebrows and fought back tears, "Okay, I can understand your worry about Piper, but Paige is in a better place now…" 

Tears streamed down Phoebe's cheek. She couldn't hide her emotions any longer. Leo began to pace in front of Phoebe, "See that's just it. She's not…" Leo leaned in close, and whispered, "…up there." Phoebe's eyes grew wide, "Where the hell is she?" Leo shook his head, "I don't know. Maybe that's where she is…" Phoebe looked confused, and then suddenly said, "Hell??" Leo nodded his head and then began to pace, "Do you think it's possible that the Dark Angel could be working with shape shifters? I mean, what if that wasn't Paige?" Phoebe nodded her head, and just to make sure she knew what Leo was talking about, she asked, "You mean in the attic the other day…?" Phoebe could not bring herself to say 'dead body' or anything that was familiar to it. Leo nodded his head, "That could have been a shape shifter. And if that's true, that would explain why Paige isn't with Patty or Grams." Phoebe looked sideways as her heart skipped a beat, "Does that mean she could still be alive??" Leo nodded his head, "Yes. If she is in the Underworld, I can't sense her, and the Dark Angel knew that." Phoebe quickly lifted her gaze to look into Leo's blue eyes, "That's probably why the demon was so quick to give back Paige. Didn't that seem a little strange to you that he didn't put up more of a fight for keeping Paige? Demons are stubborn." 

Leo looked thoughtful, "Yeah, now that you mention it, that was a little strange." Leo sighed, "Phoebe, we need to get Paige back." Phoebe closed her door with one hand, and then walked back up to the attic. Leo followed…

***

Paige heard footsteps on the dirty floor of the damp cavern. She shivered and put her arms around herself. Silently she cried. He was coming back to hurt her again, and Paige didn't know if she could handle it. Her body shook as his steps came closer…

**Author's Notes: **I know that I am mean – sorry. But the next chapter will be coming out soon. Please readers, remember to review. Thanks! 


	13. Escape

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed.

**Author's Notes:** Yes, this chapter is VERY short. I am very sorry, but I didn't get as many reviews as last time… Where did all my faithful reviewers go? *Pouts* Okay, here's your chapter. Sorry if it isn't what you expected. Please remember to review and tell my what you think! Thanks! 

"No!" Paige held out her hands, "Get the hell away from me, you damn bastard!" The demon laughed cruelly, "Ah. So now she breaks." The demon continued, "You know, I thought you would be dead by now. You haven't had anything to drink for four days, and nothing to eat. I must say, I am a little disappointed in your sisters. I hoped they would have figured it out by now…" Paige shook her head and tears slid down her cheeks, "You are wrong. They probably are looking for me right now…" The demon stepped closer, and smacked her hard across the cheek. Paige cried out in pain, and put her hand to her already bruised face. "What do you want?" she spat. The demon shrugged his shoulders, "What every demon wants." He pointed a finger at Paige. "Your powers." Paige glared at the demon, and the demon shrugged his shoulders again, "Well, I also want the Charmed Ones dead, but I am not like other demons. I am stronger." Paige rolled her eyes, "Sure, whatever." The demon growled, "You just crossed a line, there, missy. Your lesson for the day - " His eyes flashed in anger, "Don't piss me off!!" He took a big step forward and grabbed her head. He shoved it as hard as he could against the cavern wall, and the sickening thud echoed throughout the cave. The demon cursed, "Oh, shit. I wanted to play some more… oh well." The demon shrugged his shoulders again, and took a step back, letting go of Paige's head. She fell over sideways, barely breathing. The demon laughed cruelly, "Bye-bye witch. I am going to go play with your sisters now." The demon laughed again, and shimmered out, disappearing.

            Almost twelve hours later, Paige slowly opened her eyes. She tried to remember what had happened, but everything seemed a little fuzzy. "Ughh…" she groaned. Paige put a hand to the back of her head, and immediately pulled it away. The little pressure she applied hurt like hell, and she tried to stay grounded, and not pass out from the pain. Paige looked to her right, and tried to see what was beyond the boulder. Her vision was too blurry for her to make out much, so Paige laid back down on the cold, damp dirty floor. She looked at the chains on her ankles and wrists, which were connected to the wall. Paige looked hopeful as she tried to straighten out her wrist. "Chain!" she called. Nothing happened. "Dammit!" Paige cursed. She was pissed. Paige closed her eyes, and concentrated on the chains. After a few moments, Paige reopened her eyes, and looked at her right wrist, "CHAIN!" She yelled. After a moment, the chain orbed off her wrist and into her hand. Paige smiled, and then realized the awkward position she was in. She turned her head to the left, very aware of the excruciating pain running through her body. She was almost one hundred percent sure she had broken her collarbone, but tried to shove the pain to the back of her mind. Paige closed her eyes, and then after a few minutes, reopened them and looked at her left wrist. She yelled, "CHAIN!" The chain that was connected to her left wrist orbed into her hand. 'Okay, two more,' she thought. Paige looked down at her feet, and closed her eyes once more in concentration. She decided that she would orb both chains off of her ankles at once. She took a steady breath and then opened her eyes to look at her feet. Paige held out her hand and yelled, "CHAINS!!" The chains disappeared from her feet and appeared in her hand. Paige smiled, and then tried to sit up. The room tilted and the gloomy colors warped together. "Ughh…" Paige lay back down, finally realizing that she was exhausted from the amount of concentration and energy it took to orb the restraints off of her. Paige continued to lay on the ground for about ten minutes, and then she collected her remaining strength. Paige closed her eyes and concentrated on orbing herself to the manor. She smiled at the thought of seeing her sisters again. 

            Paige opened her eyes after deep concentration and felt the familiar warmth flow through her body as she orbed out of the hellhole…

*** 

            Piper put her hands on her waist and yelled up the stairs, "Phoebe! Are you up there? C'mon. You have to do the spell." After about 30 seconds of waiting, Phoebe bounded down the stairs, a huge smile spread across her face. She waved a piece of paper in Piper's face, "I got it." Piper raised an eyebrow, "The spell?" Phoebe nodded her head, "Yeah." She looked at the spell, and then read it off for Piper. "Allow me to see, through the haze and black magic fortress in which my sister may be. Bring me to her, and by my will, it shall be." Piper clapped her hands, and then suddenly stopped, "Wait. That uses the pronoun 'me'." Phoebe raised an eyebrow, "And?" Piper shook her head, "There is no _freaking_ way I am going to let you go down there alone. Are you insane??" Phoebe shook her head and then looked thoughtfully down at the paper, "Okay… give me a minute…" After a few minutes, Phoebe uncertainly said, "Allow us sisters to see, through the haze and black magic fortress, in which our other sister may be. Bring us to her, and by our wills, it shall be…" Piper nodded her head, "Good enough."

            Piper and Phoebe looked into the direction of the kitchen when they heard a crash. Piper worriedly looked at Phoebe, and then took her hand, running into the kitchen. The sisters gasped at what they saw…

**Author's Notes: ***Goes to hide in a corner* Okay. I know it isn't exactly what you expected, but Paige has a brain and she is a big girl. So, please before you flame me, think about being nice first. Thanks! (Okay, I know that didn't make any sense, but… I couldn't come up with an excuse to why you shouldn't flame me…) 


	14. Stranger?

**Disclaimer: **I obviously do not own Charmed. (Readers, would someone please tell me what the point is in this? J)

**Author's Notes: **I want to say a special thanks to Charmed Writer, for writing a review almost after every single chapter – Thank you! And of course, I want to say thank you to all of you who do review after almost every singe chapter, and I just don't remember – Thank you! Okay, now that my Thank you's are done, I want to apologize for the lengths of chapters – Sorry. It's just that I LOVE cliffhangers, and it makes the reader want more if I write shorter chapters, so… that's my defense. Also, I want to say how sorry I am to Charmed Writer and SnOwBuNnY – I am REALLY trying hard to read your stories, honestly, I will eventually read them… I promise. Just give me a few days. Okay now that I have apologized and thanked and stuff, here is the chapter! Enjoy! And readers, please remember to review! Thanks! J

Phoebe gasped, and put a hand to her mouth. She turned to Piper, as tears slid down her cheeks. Phoebe stood still, in shock, as Piper raced forward into the kitchen. "Paige!" she screamed. Paige lay limply on the floor, completely exhausted from her concentration on her powers. "Paige…" Piper gently shook Paige trying to wake her from her exhausted state. Piper looked up to the ceiling, and screamed, "LEO! Get down here NOW!" Phoebe slowly walked over to Paige, a little shaky. "Oh my gosh…" Paige's leg was bent in a deformed shape, and blood was splattered all over Paige's dirty, torn clothes. Piper let out a shrill command, "LEO! If you don't get your ASS down here in two – " Piper was cut off by Phoebe's strained voice. "Piper…?" Piper turned towards Phoebe, a little agitated, "What?" Phoebe took another shaky step towards her sisters, and then her eyelids slowly began to close. Piper quickly stood up, recognizing Phoebe's panicked state. She quickly caught Phoebe as she fell unconscious against her, and Piper gently lowered her to the floor.

            "Piper??" Piper turned at the sound of her name, "Leo! Thank goodness! Paige needs your help." Piper motioned towards the unconscious Paige. Leo quickly knelt down next to her, and healed her obviously broken leg. Piper turned back to Phoebe, making sure she was alright on the floor, and then knelt down beside Paige. Paige groaned as Leo moved his hands over her body, and brought her to a somewhat conscious level. "Leo??" Paige whispered incredulously, "I'm – I'm – " Piper smiled and then spoke up, "Healed and home." She leaned over Paige's face, and took her hand. "You're fine, sweetie. You're fine; you're home." Paige nodded her head, and fell asleep as Leo lifted her into his arms. He smiled at Piper, "I will be right back." He kissed her lightly on the cheek and then orbed Paige to her bedroom. He placed Paige on the bed, and then looked at her torn clothes. "Uh…" he said aloud. He quickly orbed back downstairs, and cleared his throat. He looked a little uncomfortable, "Uh, Piper, can you possibly put Paige into… more comfortable clothes? Because I uh…" He shuffled his feet and blushed as Piper laughed, "Yeah. Watch Phoebe for me." 

Leo raised his eyebrows as Piper left the room. He looked to his right, and realized that Phoebe was lying there, unconscious. Leo concernedly knelt next to Phoebe, and placed his hands over her body. No healing glow emitted from his hand, and Leo sighed, silently wondering what happened to Phoebe. After a few minutes, Piper came back downstairs, "She's resting comfortably. She's in her pajamas." Leo nodded his head, and then pointed to Phoebe curiously. Piper looked down at her sister and remembered why Phoebe had fainted. Piper frowned, "We heard a crash, and when we went in here, Paige was lying there… bloody… and… and…" Piper's body shook as tears streamed down her cheeks. Leo held Piper in his arms, reassuringly, "It's okay. She's alive, Piper. She's alive." Leo also had tears in his eyes, but he tried to calm himself, for Piper's sake. Piper sighed, and continued. "When Phoebe saw Paige, she was so shocked, she just… fainted."

Leo slowly nodded his head, not sure of what to say. He put his mouth close to Piper's ear, "I love you, and I want you to know that I am always here for you." Piper nodded her head, "Even though it takes you forever to get here when I call you." Leo grimaced, "I am so sorry. I was with another charge when you called, and she really needed my help. I can't exactly go into details; I'm sorry." Piper slowly nodded her head, and then stood on her tiptoes. Their lips touched, and then Piper mumbled, "I love you too." 

"Ow…" Piper and Leo both looked to the floor, the special moment temporarily interrupted by a grumbling Phoebe. "Okay, I feel like shit. What the hell happened?" Piper and Leo exchanged glances, and Piper helped her sister up. "What do you remember, Phoebe?" Phoebe groaned, and put her hand to her head, "Uh… I remember reading the spell to you… to find…" Phoebe's eyes grew wide. "PAIGE!" she shrieked. Her eyes frantically searched the kitchen, as Piper grabbed Phoebe's arm and tried to calm her down. "Phoebe, she's upstairs… She's upstairs… She's upstairs, Phoebe. She's upstairs…" Piper trailed off, finally realizing that Phoebe understood her the first time. Phoebe ran from the kitchen, and up the stairs, followed by Piper and Leo. Phoebe threw the door open, and flung herself on top of Paige, crying the whole way, "You're alive… You're alive… You're alive…" 

Leo and Piper followed Phoebe's dash up the stairs, and heard a yelp as they saw Phoebe fling herself on top of Paige. Piper laughed as Paige looked at Phoebe like she was insane. Piper again followed Phoebe's example and jumped on the bed, but not crushing Paige. After a few minutes, Paige sat up in bed, "Well, I'm happy to see you two too, but I am SO tired. When I tried orbing out of there – " She stopped as tears threatened to fall down her face…

**Author's Notes: ****Question: Does anybody like the Lord of the Rings? Cuz I love their music and I wanted to know if I was just stupidly obsessed… Okay just wondering… Did you like the short chapter? (Sorry) Did you hate it? Tell me! Review please! (Yes, I understand if you don't have time. But I like reviews – they make me happy, and one actually made me laugh.) The following message, in bold, is a review and it made me laugh – Thank you Charmed Writer for making me laugh. J I'm sorry that the demon had to bash out her brains, but I couldn't help myself – it randomly floated into my head, and I wrote it. (Yes, I have an excuse for everything. J) Also, everyone read Charmed Writer's stories…heeheehee… If people actually listen to me, I will be VERY impressed. Okay, bye for now. ****The Charmed Ones will kick the demon's ass later… remember I have that teaser to somehow incorporate in here… I will do it too… (LOL)…**

**REVIEW FROM CHARMED WRITER at Bottom in bold****:   ****à**** (Sorry if I embarrassed you – I promise to read your stories? (*Cowers in a corner*) Do I get brownie points for that? (So you don't kill me later on?) Hehehehe – Sorry everyone – I think I am a little too uppity right now. Okay, ending my 'Author's Notes' section now…)**

Yeah, Paige had a brain.but then the damn demon BASHED IT OUT OF HER!! I wanted them to go down there and kick his ass! Oh well, as long as Paige lives, I'm happy. This is your story, a great story at that, and I'm awaiting more! Great Job. Can you think about reading my stories. I know there are several, but I would like your opinion on them. It would be much appreciated.great job, and continue soon!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!


	15. The Search

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Charmed… or else I would be SHOPPING right now!! Woo-hoo!

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for the confusion, readers, about the review. No, the demon did not bash Paige's brains out, but he did knock her head against a wall. Charmed Writer was just making a … comment (?) about it. So, no, Paige still has her brains. Okay, thanks for all the reviews that I have been getting on this story! Sorry for the long wait, but I have had the flu for the last couple of days, and it SUCKS! I am feeling better, so here is another chapter! So SORRY for the length, but at least it's something… right? Please remember to review readers, and thanks to all of you who do à Thanks!

Phoebe and Piper exchanged glances, silently persuading Paige with their eyes to continue. Phoebe rubbed Paige's back as Paige continued her story of the awful experience…

***

"He took me, and then… he tied me to the wall with chains, and he… raped me… several times…and beat me…" Paige burst into tears. Phoebe stood up and began to pace the room. She put her hands on her hips, and then turned back to her sisters. "This 'Dark Angel' needs to be vanquished… now!" Her eyes flashed, "Are you guys with me?" Paige cowered a little, as did Piper, but Phoebe continued with determination in her voice, "We have to, you know, sometime next week would be good!!" Piper nodded her head, agreeing with her sister. Slowly, the door creaked open. Leo stood in the doorway, "Hi." The sisters immediately stood up, ready to defend themselves. Leo held up his hands, and rushed, "Good angel, here! Good, I am good!" Piper and Paige relaxed, and settled back down on the bed.

Leo still stood in the doorway, and shuffled his feet, "Uh… can I come in?" Piper looked at Paige and shrugged her shoulders. Paige nodded her head, "Yeah, that's fine. Shut the door behind you, though." Leo nodded his head, confused why she would want the door shut, but did what he was asked. Leo sighed as he walked into the room, "You can't…kill the Dark Angel." Piper sighed loudly, and her shoulders slouched. She did not want to get into a fight with Leo right now, "Why Leo?" Leo rubbed his hands through his hair, frustrated, "Because if you do…then there could be a possibility that I could die, too." Piper and Phoebe gasped, "What??? You forgot to mention that _small little _detail!" 

Leo sighed, "I know. I'm sorry, but… I think that there is a possibility that that could happen. I understand if you want to go through with the vanquish – he did do those awful things, but… I…" Piper shook her head, "No. Of course we wouldn't do that…" Leo looked down at his feet, and then looked at Piper, "You may have to." Piper shook her head, and then went to Leo, "How can you stand there and tell me this? That you may die – again??" Leo cringed, "I know… I know… Piper, you have to do it. Do it for yourself. Do it for Paige. And do it for this family. It's a 50-50 chance. That's a risk – " Piper put her hand over Leo's mouth, " – that I am not willing to take." Leo moved Piper's hand away from his mouth, "You have to Piper, for everyone's sake."

Phoebe looked at Paige, and then loudly coughed, trying to get Piper's attention. "Piper, what if…" Phoebe's eyes grew wide with fear, "What if… he comes back and… and we can't vanquish him…Are we going to let him… rape us???" Piper shook her head, "No… Of course not… Leo, isn't there a cage or something that we could put him in, and not have to worry that he will escape??" Leo shook his head, "No, not really…" Leo turned his head away, and said thoughtfully, "I guess we could get some angels to watch him for a while, until we come up with something better. They should be able to guard him… for a while anyway." 

Paige shakily stood up, "What are we waiting for?" Piper shook her head, and walked over to her sister, gently pushing her back down on the bed. "You are still very weak, Paige. You need to stay here." Paige nodded her head, realizing that she could barely stand, let alone face her deepest fear. Piper nodded her head to Leo, determination on her tired face, "Let's go… Phoebe, stay with Paige. For now…" Phoebe looked down at Paige, "Alright. Sure… make sure you catch the damn bastard and put him in his rightful place… hell." The last part of her sentence was not heard as Leo and Piper orbed out…

**Author's Notes:** I am sorry that I cut it off there! I really am, but stay tuned… another chapter will be out shortly… I think… Readers, please continue to review! Thanks!


	16. Uhoh

**Author's Notes: **Thanks everyone for the reviews! It means a lot to me. Okay, here is the next chapter! I know it's short, but the next chapter is almost finished. Enjoy, and please remember to review! Thanks! 

"Paige! Throw it now!" Piper gestured with her hands at the Dark Angel to freeze him, but her powers weren't working. "Uh-oh…" Piper gasped as the Dark Angel approached her. "Paige!" Piper screamed. As the Dark Angel was about to fling Piper, Paige threw the potion that the sisters had made an hour before. Piper sighed in relief as the Dark Angel blew up. Paige and Piper rushed to an unconscious Phoebe lying nearby. "Leo!" Piper screamed. Piper continued to call to Leo, but he didn't come. "Where is he?" Piper asked exasperated. Paige turned her head to look at Piper, but something nearby caught her eye. Paige slowly stood up and walked to the form lying on the dirty floor. Paige gasped and put a hand to her mouth. "Piper…" She squeaked. Piper slowly walked over to Paige, "What is it?" Paige pointed a shaky finger at the body of their whitelighter. "He's obviously not the Dark Angel, Piper. We killed Leo! He said this would happen!" Piper fell to her knees in a fit of grief. "No!" She screamed. Tears slid down her cheeks, "No! Not Leo! No! Bring him back! Leo!"

            "…Piper… Piper…" Piper looked up to see Leo sitting next to her in bed. "Leo??" She asked relieved and surprised. "Yeah…? Piper, it was just a nightmare. You're fine…" Piper leaned against Leo's chest and breathed in his scent. She felt safe in his arms as Leo wrapped on arm around her and with the other hand, stroked her hair. He whispered gently into her ear, "Shh… it's me. I'm here. Everything's fine…" Piper cried for a few minutes and then whimpered, "I wish I could believe that…" Piper sank into a restless sleep in Leo's comforting arms.

*** Next morning

            Piper groaned and slowly opened her eyes. She smiled as she slowly got out of bed, as to not wake Leo. Piper crept up to the attic and began flipping through the Book of Shadows for some answers. When Piper was halfway through the book, she looked up and her gaze met Leo's She smiled and then realized that Leo had only one arm. "Dammit! Paige! Phoebe! HELP!" She screamed. 'Leo' smiled and a mischievous grin spread across his face. He advanced on Piper, "Did you miss me?? I have come to claim my prize…" Piper whimpered as she realized her attempts to freeze him were futile. She looked down at her hands and then into the Dark Angel's face. 'Leo' smiled again and lunged forward. Piper tried to dodge out of his way, but she wasn't fast enough. He grabbed her leg, and shimmered to an underworld cave just as Paige burst through the attic door. "Piper?" She looked wildly around the musty room. "Dammit!!"

*** 2 days later (I will do flashbacks later)

            Leo orbed into the attic, his arrival expected by an anxious Phoebe. Phoebe tapped her foot, "Well?" She curtly asked. Leo sighed in frustration, "She's not down there…. I think he blocked my senses, because I can't sense her. I know she's up here, on the surface, but I can't sense where." Phoebe began to pace the room, "Is she near us, in the city? Can you at least sense that?" Leo closed his eyes in deep concentration. Suddenly, his eyes popped wide open, "She's near us. Get the car… look for her." Phoebe nodded her head and quickly ran down the stairs. "Paige!" She screamed. "Let's go!"

**Author's Notes:** I know, I know. Very short chapter. I'm sorry! Please readers, remember to review and I will work on the length of the next chapter… Thanks!


	17. Finding Piper

**Author's Notes: **I know you all hate me… I am SO sorry! I was actually deleting some files on my computer, and I found this… I can't believe I didn't update sooner… it was ¾ done and everything… so sorry! I promise that I will have the next chapter up VERY soon…I will even work on it tonight. BTW: There is probably only going to be around 2 to 3 chapters… big battle though… so get ready and here is the chapter! Again, I APOLIGIZE deeply to all my readers… VERY sorry! There, twice!  

***** Teaser: (With a little extra added in)**

Phoebe and Paige hurriedly grabbed their coats, and left the manor, slamming the door to make sure it locked. Phoebe quickly walked around to the driver's side of the car, and opened the door. She put the keys in the ignition, and then started the car. Paige got into the passenger seat and put her seatbelt on. As Phoebe was pulling away, she reached for her seatbelt, and strapped it across her body. She drove slowly down the streets, searching for Piper. Paige concentrated in the driver's seat to somehow sense Piper, but it was no use.                                                

Paige threw her hands up in frustration, "I can't believe this! That jerk is going to pay! We are going to vanquish him right?? I know Leo's life could be in danger too, but we have to do something!"                                               

Phoebe nodded her head, and said through clenched teeth, "Oh, he will pay…he will. I don't know what we are going to do about Leo, but that stupid son of a – "                                                              

Cole shimmered into the back seat and Phoebe swerved the car, "What the hell Cole? If you ever do that again, I swear – "

Cole motioned for Phoebe to be quiet and angrily said, "You are mad at me for trying to help you? Well then," and he began to shimmer out.

Phoebe stopped him, "Cole, please wait. I need your help. Please…She might be lying in the cold somewhere. I don't think I could stand it if I lost another sister."

"Did you tell Leo yet?"

Phoebe looked at Cole through the rearview mirror, "And tell him what, exactly?" She pushed her foot unknowingly against the gas pedal, and the car picked up speed.

Cole shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, but dammit Phoebe, you have to tell him."

Phoebe swerved again as tears sprang to her eyes. "He knows, Cole. He knows. What he doesn't know is that I am planning to kill this damn bastard whether or not Leo could die – again. The Dark Angel needs to die, and now!"

Paige continued to look at the conversationalists with raised eyebrows, "Okay. Any time you two-year-olds want to finish this…"

And then they passed someone lying in the grass on the side of the road.

Paige's hand flew to her lips, "Oh, my – "

Phoebe's eyes went wide with shock, "Piper! That's Piper!"

She immediately pulled the car over, and slammed on the brakes. Cole and Paige continued to move forward from the sudden stop. Cole slammed into the seat in front of him, and hit his head, hard. He put his hand up to his forehead, and climbed out of the car right behind Phoebe. 

Phoebe was the first to get to Piper, and realized that she was in bad shape. She had multiple cuts on her arms, and she was half-naked.

Phoebe gasped and wrapped Piper up in her own jacket to keep her warm. She looked towards the sky and whispered, "I am so sorry, Leo, but this damn bastard is going to pay…"

Phoebe looked behind her, looking into Paige's concerned eyes. "Here, let's carry her to the car, and then you can orb her to the manor, okay?" Paige nodded her head in agreement, "Yeah… how long do you think she's been here, Piper?" Piper shook her head as tears began to fall down her face, "I don't know, but I do know she is in bad shape." 

Cole cleared his throat, "Paige, why don't you orb Phoebe and Piper with you, and I will drive the car to the manor?" Paige nodded her head, and in the shadow of the car, orbed Phoebe and Piper to the manor.

Leo paced anxiously around the room, waiting for the girls to get home. "Dammit! C'mon, already!" Just then, Paige orbed in with Piper in her arms, and Phoebe clinging to her wrist. "Leo!" 

Leo briskly walked over to Paige, and took Piper from her, setting her down on the sofa. He laid his hands over her, and about 4 minutes later, Piper's eyes fluttered open, her physical wounds healed. The minute she saw Leo, her eyes filled with tears, and she cried out 'Oh, God, NO!' 

Leo began to cry, feeling helpless, and tears spotted Piper's already dirty clothes. As soon as Piper realized where she was, she put her hands to her face, and just cried as her sisters gathered around the couch, trying to comfort her. 

**Author's Notes:** I'm sorry if you hate me, but I will get the next chapter up soon! It will probably be the beginning of the big battle… woo-hoo! And if anyone has read my other stories, I will definitely work on those and get those going. Also, CharmedWriter, I SWEAR I will eventually read your stories, but school SUX right now, and I don't have that much free time. So, I will eventually read them… lol! Thanks for everyone's patience! And please remember to review, and tell me what you want for the ending chapters…. I could definitely incorporate your suggestions into my story! Thanks!


	18. A Bit of Healing

**Author's Notes: **Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! On with the story! 

*** 3 days later ***

Phoebe groaned as she looked at her sister lying beside her; Piper was crying again. "Shh…Piper. It's okay." Piper turned to face her sister, but said nothing. She hadn't said anything except 'Oh, God, No!' when she saw Leo the first day she came back. Phoebe rubbed her hand on Piper's shoulder and gently whispered, "Piper, honey, I know you don't want to tell us what happened, but it might make you feel better. Don't you think so?" Piper shook her head defiantly, and turned over, tuning Phoebe out.

Phoebe sighed and slid off the bed, "Okay, well, I am going to go downstairs and eat breakfast. Why don't you come with me?" Piper looked at Phoebe, reluctantly nodded her head and slid off the bed, following in Phoebe's footsteps out the bedroom door. 'Wow,' Phoebe thought, 'This must be so hard for Leo…' Phoebe cracked the door open to Leo's room, and sighed, as she closed it again. The bed was unmade, and the room a mess. Leo was probably downstairs, making himself coffee, readying himself for the day. 

Phoebe smiled hesitantly at Piper, and reached out her hand. Piper took it, and the girls ran down the stairs. To get Piper to forget about the situation for a few minutes, Phoebe shrieked excitedly and ran for the kitchen. Piper shrugged her shoulders, and did the same. As Piper ran into the kitchen, Phoebe hit her playfully on the arm and called out, "You're it", as she quickly ran away. Piper grinned and ran after her sister, playing the tag game. Leo orbed in as the girls stood opposite each other at the two ends of the table, each with a pleasant smile on their faces. "Hey?" Leo asked a little confused. Piper's smile faded, as again, she remembered the awful brutality she had received from the Dark Angel. Piper slid to the ground with a moan, but said nothing. Phoebe quickly ran over to Piper, "Oh, no, sweetie. It's Leo. It's okay." Phoebe put Piper's wet face on her shoulder, and mouthed to Leo, 'We have to talk'. Leo nodded his head, and sighed a deep sigh. He bowed his head, ashamed, and orbed to the bedroom he used to share with Piper.

After Phoebe calmed Piper down, Phoebe pointed to the cereal in the closet and told Piper to make herself something to eat. She quickly ran upstairs to Leo's room, and quietly closed the door. Leo was sitting on the bed with his back towards the door, shoulders hunched. "Leo…?" Phoebe asked concernedly. 

Leo slowly looked towards Phoebe, and desperately asked, "What are we going to do, Phoebe? What are we going to do?" Phoebe shook her head and slowly walked over to Leo. She sat down on the bed next to him, and leaned her head against his shoulder. Phoebe took a staggering breath, "I don't know, Leo. But I do know we have to kill him." No explanation was needed as to whom Phoebe was talking about. Leo sighed, "I know. For Piper." Phoebe nodded her head, "For Piper." 

**Author's Notes:** Thanks readers for all your wonderful reviews…. There is another chapter… I updated… You get **2** chapters… 


	19. Beginning of the Battle

*****The Next Day*****

Phoebe sighed and looked around the circle at her sisters, "Ready?"

Piper and Paige exchanged glances but silently nodded their heads. 

"Okay," Phoebe breathed. 

Before Phoebe began to recite the spell, she looked at Piper, "This may not work, and if it doesn't, we have to go to him. You do understand that, right?" 

A look of fear crossed Piper's face, and she began to tremble a little. Phoebe silently hoped that Piper would not break down on them now, not when they needed her the most. 

"Piper?" Phoebe questioned. 

Piper almost immediately stopped shaking and a resolved look appeared on her face. "Let's do it!" 

Phoebe nodded her head, and was happy to hear Piper's voice once again. 

She began to recite the spell with her sisters, "Magic forces black and white, Reaching out through space and light, Be he far or be he near, Bring us the Dark Angel here." 

A mist began to flow throughout the room, and papers fell from their neat piles onto the attic floor. As abruptly as the wind began, it stopped. 

Phoebe sighed and looked at Piper, "You know what we have to do." 

Piper slowly nodded her head, "If we can't get him using the Summoning Spell, then we will just have to go to him."

Phoebe grabbed a piece of paper out of her pocket, "All right. Let's do this. Does everyone have their vanquishing potions?" 

Paige looked at her hand, even though she could feel the cold bottle in her grasp, "I have mine!" 

Phoebe laughed, "Good…. Piper, do you have yours?" Piper grinned, "Yes, Mommy. I have mine." 

Piper looked at the attic door, where Leo was leaning against the door frame. 

Leo smiled a little for Piper's sake, "Hurry home." 

Piper looked at Leo still a little cautious of him, but said, "I will…. Make sure you're here when I get back." 

Leo smiled, "Of course." 

Piper turned her back on Leo, and nodded her head at Phoebe, "I'm ready." 

Phoebe sighed, knowing that Leo may be dead when they got back. "Okay, here goes nothing!" 

Phoebe squeezed Piper's hand, and with a trembling voice, read the relocation spell. 

After she was finished, Phoebe closed her eyes as a gush of wind surrounded the Charmed Ones. When Phoebe opened her eyes, she found the Dark Angel standing in front of her, grinning madly. Phoebe quickly observed the fighting area, and noticed that she was in a gloomy wasteland. 

"Crap!" Phoebe whispered as she looked for her sisters, and knew that she alone had made the trip. A few seconds later, to Phoebe's relief, Piper and Paige appeared before her. 

Paige fell flat on her ass, and groaned. Piper reached down a hand and Paige gratefully took it. 

Piper pulled Paige up, and within seconds, the Charmed Ones were once again prepared to vanquish a demon.

**Author's Notes:** Hey everyone! I just went on Spring Break and it was awesome! Sorry for the long delay and short chapters! I have TERRIBLE writer's block, so sorry if this is not good at all. Well, please review and tell me what you want to happen or what you think… Thanks!


	20. Last Chapter

**Author's Notes:** Thank you so much for your reviews… I really appreciate them! Here is what everyone's been waiting for… THE LAST CHAPTER!

The Dark Angel stared at the girls, with a look of promised doom on his face. 

"You know, I have been waiting for this day for a very long time…" 

He glanced at Piper. "Isn't that right, Piper?" 

After a brief shudder from Piper, the Dark Angel continued. "The first day I laid eyes on you, the first day I touched you, the first day – "

He was cut off by Phoebe's angry cry, "God dammit! Enough already, you damn bastard!" Phoebe wanted to say more colorful words, but stopped.  

She put herself into a fighting stance between her sisters, and took a step toward the animal that had made her life and her sister's lives a living hell. 

The Dark Angel sneered, "Oh, you had enough, have you? Want to fight me, do you? Well, then – "

Phoebe again cut him off, but this time with a roundhouse kick right in the stomach.

'Leo' groaned and fell to his knees, obviously in pain.

Phoebe walked up to his crumpled form and kicked him hard in the stomach several times. With each kick, a groan escaped his now bloody lips.

Phoebe moved her leg to kick him again, and then heard footsteps behind her. 

"Phoebe…" Came Paige's voice as she laid her hand on Phoebe's trembling shoulder.

Phoebe was now crying; crying for the pain her sister had to endure, and crying for the possible outcome of the battle.

In a whispered gurgle, the Dark Angel said, "Oh, poor, poor, poor, little witchy lost her way? Awww…" 'Leo' feigned sympathy.

Phoebe wiped away her tears and angrily stared at him. She kicked him once again and angrily spat out, "You sick, twisted bastard! DAMN YOU!" 

At her last words, Phoebe swung her leg back, and smashed her foot into his face.

A look of terror and agony spread over him. Blood poured from his broken and smashed lips.

Piper suddenly gripped and squeezed Phoebe's shoulder and urgently half begged, "We _have_ to go see if Leo's alright. _Please_…" 

Phoebe looked at the ground for a few minutes, and then mumbled a reply, "I know."

Seeing how preoccupied the girls were, the Dark Angel struggled to get on his feet.

Phoebe kicked 'Leo' without even looking at him, and he fell to the ground in a heap, finally unconscious. 

Piper looked at Paige with pleading eyes, "Will you please go check on him? Please?"

Paige put her hand on Piper's shoulder, and quietly replied, "Of course. I'll be right back. Watch your backs." 

Paige disappeared in a bluish light, trying to get to Leo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Piper and Phoebe took turns kicking the unconscious dark angel at any time they 'saw' him stir.

About 5 minutes after Paige's disappearance, she returned with someone limply hanging onto her.

"NO!" Screamed Piper as she fell to the ground on her knees. "N-NO!" Piper's anguished cries strangely echoed around the eerie surroundings.

Piper rocked on her heels as Phoebe rushed to comfort her.

"Honey, shhh… We don't have to kill him, we can keep him prisoner somewhere, and Leo will be safe."

Phoebe hugged Piper reassuringly as Paige gently lowered Leo to the ground and tried to make him as comfortable as possible.

Paige called softly to Piper, "Maybe you could switch powers, and be able to heal him…"

Piper cried even louder, "It won't work… Leo's power can't heal the dead."

Her sobs became a mask of confusion, for the echoes of the environment grew louder and louder with each passing second.

Phoebe covered her ears, "Please, Piper, he won't die, I promise."

Piper looked down at the ground and after a few minutes, firmly said, "We have to do what's right…" 

Under her breath, Piper whispered, "I'm sorry, Leo."

Piper quickly stood up and before her sister's could stop her, she raised her hands at the Dark Angel, and he blew up.

Piper quickly turned her head to where Leo was lying on the ground, and a moan escaped his lips before he, too, blew up.

Although Paige was the closest and couldn't make out what Leo said, Piper somehow knew that Leo's last words were of love to her, and forgiveness.

Piper fell to the ground in a dead faint as she realized she just killed her one true love.

**Author's Notes:** *Definitely hiding in a corner, under a desk*** I HAD to end it this way, and I know most of you are astounded at how I could be so mean. Since you guys are such a nice group, I will write a different ending if you want me to. In your review, just tell me that you want a happier ending and I would be more than happy to write a different one. I just thought that this would make a good ending, a nice crier.  **


	21. Cheery Chapter 20!

**Author's Notes**: The first part is the same as the last chapter…. And then the second part is new! Relax, and enjoy! 

The Dark Angel stared at the girls, with a look of promised doom on his face. 

"You know, I have been waiting for this day for a very long time…" 

He glanced at Piper. "Isn't that right, Piper?" 

After a brief shudder from Piper, the Dark Angel continued. "The first day I laid eyes on you, the first day I touched you, the first day – "

He was cut off by Phoebe's angry cry, "God dammit! Enough already, you damn bastard!" Phoebe wanted to say more colorful words, but stopped.  

She put herself into a fighting stance between her sisters, and took a step toward the animal that had made her life and her sister's lives a living hell. 

The Dark Angel sneered, "Oh, you had enough, have you? Want to fight me, do you? Well, then – "

Phoebe again cut him off, but this time with a roundhouse kick right in the stomach.

'Leo' groaned and fell to his knees, obviously in pain.

Phoebe walked up to his crumpled form and kicked him hard in the stomach several times. With each kick, a groan escaped his now bloody lips.

Phoebe moved her leg to kick him again, and then heard footsteps behind her. 

"Phoebe…" Came Paige's voice as she laid her hand on Phoebe's trembling shoulder.

Phoebe was now crying; crying for the pain her sister had to endure, and crying for the possible outcome of the battle.

In a whispered gurgle, the Dark Angel said, "Oh, poor, poor, poor, little witchy lost her way? Awww…" 'Leo' feigned sympathy.

Phoebe wiped away her tears and angrily stared at him. She kicked him once again and angrily spat out, "You sick, twisted bastard! DAMN YOU!" 

At her last words, Phoebe swung her leg back, and smashed her foot into his face.

A look of terror and agony spread over him. Blood poured from his broken and smashed lips.

Piper suddenly gripped and squeezed Phoebe's shoulder and urgently half begged, "We _have_ to go see if Leo's alright. _Please_…" 

Phoebe looked at the ground for a few minutes, and then mumbled a reply, "I know."

Seeing how preoccupied the girls were, the Dark Angel struggled to get on his feet.

Phoebe kicked 'Leo' without even looking at him, and he fell to the ground in a heap, finally unconscious. 

Piper looked at Paige with pleading eyes, "Will you please go check on him? Please?"

Paige put her hand on Piper's shoulder, and quietly replied, "Of course. I'll be right back. Watch your backs." 

Paige disappeared in a bluish light, trying to get to Leo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ HERE'S THE 'IMPROVED' PART: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Piper and Phoebe took turns kicking the unconscious dark angel at any time they 'saw' him stir.

About 5 minutes after Paige's disappearance, she returned with someone limply hanging onto her.

"NO!" Screamed Piper as she fell to her knees. "Oh, please, no!"

Piper was near hysterics, and did not notice the movement from 'Leo'. 

Piper rocked back and forth on her heels, repeating the same thing to herself, "No… It's not true… He can't die. No…"

Phoebe sadly looked at Piper with tears in her eyes, also not paying any attention to the Dark Angel. She shakily walked over to Piper, feeling both helpless and useless. 

"Piper," Phoebe whispered quietly, "We can take him prisoner… instead of killing him, or… think of a spell…?" 

Piper smiled a little at Phoebe's suggestions, but that did not stop her body from shaking with anguish and guilt; she knew what she had to do. 

In a small voice, Piper quietly said, "We have to do what's right, Phoebe." 

With that said, Piper quickly stood up and turned towards 'Leo'. 

She raised her hands to blow him up, and whispered to the real Leo, "Please forgive me." 

Piper waved her hands in the air, and almost immediately, the Dark Angel blew up, followed by an anguished cry from Piper.

Piper turned her tear stained face towards Leo, and was surprised to find that he was smiling, and not dead.

Piper ran over to him, "Y-You're not dead!!" Piper flung her arms around him, with tears streaming down her face, "I love you! Please forgive me for what I had to do…"

Leo ran his hands through Piper's hair. "It's okay. Shhh… I'm here."

Piper smiled through her tears, and finally realized that Paige was lying on the ground.

Piper looked quizzically at Leo, "What happened to Paige… I thought she half-carried you here."

Leo raised his eyebrows at her, "What are you talking about? I was the one carrying Paige."

Leo chuckled to himself. "Paige orbed into the kitchen, and I had just cut my finger on the knife. She saw the blood and passed out."

Piper smacked him playfully, "That's not funny!"

She looked around at her surroundings, and sighed. "Let's go home… Where's Phoebe?"

Leo stooped down to pick up Paige, and then noticed that Phoebe was staring at them both, grinning.

Leo smiled and then noticed that Phoebe's eyes were a strange color.

Phoebe evilly laughed, and then looked into Piper's eyes, "Thought you could get rid of me, _witch_?"

**Author's Notes**: Haha! How's that for an ending! It's cheery… Okay, I have to admit that I cannot make this turn out happy… sorry, but Phoebe is kind of like Cole but the sides are switched: Good, Bad, Good… Bad!    But she will be good again… it always happens. Thanks readers for reading this story and reviewing!


	22. Author's Notes

Author's Notes: Hey everyone! You guys were wonderful with reviews, so I thought that I would write a sequel just for you! I actually want to get your opinions on the sequel. What ending should it be to, etc.? Please write me and let me know! Thanks! (Majority wins!) 

~CFan2005


	23. Piper's Breakdown 2!

**Author's Notes:** Hey everyone! Thanks so much for telling me which ending you wanted to see. Out of the 3 of you, (LOL), I had more votes for the first ending… the angst one. BUT… you will like it, I promise! The first ending was better than the second anyway. I've written the sequel, and guess what it is called? That's right! **Piper's Breakdown 2... Again, thanks to all my readers and reviewers, especially those of you who review every single chapter! You make my day! **

~CFan2005


End file.
